


Working Relationship

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something that happens when they're in the same city at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: Charm, polite, travel.
> 
> Thanks to ldf for the quick beta. You rock, bb!

He heard her coming before he turned. The click of her heels on the solid wood floor was almost hypnotizing. There was a quick flash of red hair before her breath touched his skin and her voice filled his ear. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

He took another leisurely sip as she sat down next to him and ordered a drink. “You don’t really mean that.”

“Of course not. But isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?” She laughed softly and nodded to the bartender as he delivered her martini.

He nodded and half a smile crossed his face. “If we were in some old movie and at least one of us was married, maybe.” He set his glass down and turned in his seat. “I suppose there is something illicit about meeting in a hotel bar halfway around the world from home.”

“Phil, it never amazes me how you can apply logic to the most illogical situations.”

“There’s nothing illogical about any of this.” He let his eyes take her in, from the shine on her stilettos to the perfect ponytail she had her hair in. She hid a smile behind a sip of her drink but her cheeks flushed a little. “At least, not on my end.”

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged one shoulder. “Just trying to be charming.” He laughed softly and her hand came down on his knee.

“Don’t try. You don’t have to try. You are perfectly charming without trying.”

He felt his own cheeks flush a little and her smile confirmed his suspicions as her hand slid a little higher on his thigh. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Well, you of all people know how good my word is.” She laughed again, squeezing his leg and taking another sip of her drink. As she put the glass down, she waved a hand vaguely over the bar. “These are on me this time.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Phil, it’s the twenty first century. Let me buy you a drink just this once.” She dug through her purse and put some bills on the bar before he could say anything else.

“Well, if you insist.” He raised his glass to her and took a sip. Apparently it was a one drink night. “How was your flight?”

“Long enough that I don’t think we should bother with small talk.” She smiled over the lip of her glass. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Do I get to finish my drink?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Better think fast, I’m almost there.” He smiled and took another sip.

She smiled back, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss that tasted of the expensive vodka in her martini and his scotch to his lips. “My room or yours?”

His smile turned into a smirk. “How big is the bed in your room?”

“King sized.”

“Yours then.”

She laughed and stood up, flashing him some thigh before adjusting her skirt. “How decadent of you, Agent Coulson.”

“Practical, Miss Potts.” He followed her lead and placed a hand on the small of her back as they headed toward the elevator. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. “I wouldn’t want to risk either of us falling out of bed.”

She laughed as the elevator doors closed, locking them off from the rest of the world for a minute or two. She pushed the button and his hand caught hers before she could pull it back. His lips pressed to the inside of her wrist softly and she shivered. His mouth barely moved, but small nips and licks and the changes in pressure of his lips on her skin had her nearly moaning as the elevator doors opened again.

It wasn’t a mad dash to the nearest bed. Far from. Neither of them would risk losing face, even now, by lowering their usual personal standards. But as the markings of their outside personas dropped—the pins in her hair, both their suit jackets, his tie, her heels, the holster for his gun—the cool, calm demeanors went with them. 

By the time her skirt was hanging on the back of one of the hotel chairs, their hands were all over each other. She smiled up at him as he took her down onto the bed, her fingers playing through the hair on his chest as they kissed like they'd never need to breathe again.

He never did anything without a specific target in mind. She’d learned that very early on in their association and as his lips left hers and worked down her neck, she was fairly certain she knew what his target was. His tongue flicked over one nipple, then the other as she moaned and let her fingernails scrape lightly over his shoulder. She’d pushed once, trying to get him to skip the teasing, but that only got her a smirk and a longer wait. 

She had no interest in doing that this time, no matter how worth the wait he was.

Her patience was at its end when he nipped at the flesh just below her belly button. “Phil… please…”

He smiled up at her and ran his hands up her thighs. Her legs fell open to his touch and she moaned. “We could skip this part if you’re in that much of a rush.”

“Now is definitely not the time to be glib.” She pouted a little and met his eyes.

He laughed softly, the feel of his breath pluming over her skin. “Well, never keep a lady waiting, right?”

She had a retort ready, she knew she did. But that was the moment he chose to drag his tongue up along her slit and flick the tip of it over her clit. A long, low groan left her instead. Slowly, methodically, he took her apart, melting away the tension from travel and meetings and people who wouldn’t listen until she was trembling and moaning. Her hands fisted in the sheets and she groaned his name, arching up into him. 

He didn’t stop, didn’t even slow as she came the first time. She moaned and whimpered and writhed as his tongue lapped at her; as he sucked and licked and slid his tongue into her. Eventually two fingers slid inside too making her arch off the bed with a desperate cry. It was so good, felt so amazing but… “Phil… oh God, more!”

It was almost a code between them. More didn’t mean ‘keep doing what you’re doing’. It meant take it to the logical next step. As he kissed a winding path up her body, stopping again to suck and nip at her breast—he’d been the one to point out how sensitive the underside of her breasts actually were—his fingers didn’t slow. They worked in and out of her as he sucked on her neck. 

Her legs wrapped around him, pressing herself against him. “Now.”

He smiled against her lips, pulling his fingers free and pressing them against her clit as he pushed into her. She groaned, spreading herself out for him; loving that she got him to echo the sound. His hands fisted on either side of her head and he groaned as she rolled her hips up against him. “Pepper…”

“Does it get you that worked up, Phil?” She smiled and rolled her hips again. “Eating me out?”

“Yes.” It was the only answer she got before he slammed into her. She arched up, moaning and screaming his name as he kept up the wicked pace. 

She wrapped her legs around him and rolled, putting him on his back and straddling his hips. She smiled and held him steady before sinking down onto him and restarting the hard, fast rhythm he’d set. His grip on her hips tightened every time she sank down and he thrust up into her. He sat up, wrapping one arm around her to keep them steady and letting the other slip between them. His thumb found her clit a moment before his lips closed around one of her nipples.

She moaned loudly—it was a Stark Industries room. If all the neighbors heard was some loud moaning, they were lucky—and let her head fall back. “Phil, oh God…”

He groaned against her skin, his rhythm faltering just a little. “Come on, Pepper. One more?”

“Yes… yeah.” She bit her lip and rode him as hard as she could; moaning and clenching and digging her nails into his chest. “Oh God…” She nearly screamed as her body tightened around him, dragging him over the edge with her.

She collapsed on him, resting her head on his chest with a smile as they both remembered how to breathe. She let out a contented sigh and could almost feel him smiling. “Another successful endeavor, Miss Potts?”

“Absolutely, Agent Coulson.” She laughed softly. “I take it the trip was a success for you too?”

He hummed up an affirmative noise and kissed her temple. They laid there for some time, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. No strings, they’d said and there weren’t any. Their time together was calm, peaceful… almost centering, she found. In fact, compared to the madness that was both of their professional lives, this calm was something she found she treasured.

She sighed again, rolling to look up at him. “I’ve got some meetings in Beijing next week.”

“How convenient. I’ll be in that part of the world myself.”

She smiled. “I thought so. That’s part of your charm.”


End file.
